A Different Life
by NeonDomino
Summary: Based on the prompt: What if Albus Dumbledore had died before 1991? AU - Having grown up with his father, Harry wasn't known as the boy who lived. In fact, until he attended Hogwarts, he led quite the normal life. That was until he found out the truth of what happened when Voldemort attacked his home, and found out there was a prophecy. Harry/Luna, Hermione/Neville, Remus/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the Triwizard Tournament on the Hogwarts Houses Forum**

Prompt:

What if Albus Dumbledore had died before 1991?

Your story needs to include these three points:

1st point: Effect on the political side of the Wizarding World

2nd point: Fight against Voldemort

3rd point: Hogwarts

* * *

 _A/N - Please read._

 _This story was written on a points based system. The most points I could get was by writing a 3 chapter fic, with 5000 words per chapter._

 _This was the highest word-count I was allowed, and I found it quite restrictive, as there was so much more I wanted to put into this fic, yet I had to skip so much and take so much out to keep to the word count required for the challenge._

* * *

 **Please remember that this is an AU. The events are different to canon.**

* * *

 **A Different Life**

* * *

Harry Potter clutched his letter tightly as he ran to his father. "Dad, Dad! Look. It's here!"

James Potter looked up from his newspaper, and set down his cup of tea. "What's here?"

"My letter!" Harry exclaimed, pushing the letter in front of the newspaper so James had no choice but to look. "I can go to Hogwarts!"

James grinned and reached for the parchment, his eyes quickly skimming over the words. "You're acting like Minerva would ever forget about you. We both knew this letter was due and that you'd be going."

He handed the letter back to Harry. "Yeah, I know, but this means I finally get my wand," Harry replied. "I can't wait to start learning magic!"

"What do you mean _start_?" James replied, amused by his son's enthusiasm. "You already know loads of magic: Remus has been teaching you since you were five."

"Yeah, but that's book stuff," Harry replied. "It's different. I haven't actually done any magic, only watched Remus perform it. With potions, he won't even let me chop, only showing me ingredients and letting me do things like grind and count and stuff."

"Remus is an excellent tutor, and he's also aware of your age. I'd be shocked if he handed you a knife when you were eight and asked you to chop ingredients."

"Neville said the same thing," Harry muttered.

"Neville's a smart boy. You're both lucky to have private lessons," James explained. "Remus is the best tutor around. Other children simply are missing out, because of their parents' outdated views on Werewolves."

Harry nodded, having heard James and especially Sirius rant often about how Werewolves should be treated more fairly. He also knew that they had managed to both stop a legislation that would have stopped Remus from working in certain places, and more recently, pass one that allowed him equal rights.

"Well, since you won't be using your wand for another four days, we can wait before getting it," James said, knowing exactly how to wind his son up.

Harry looked appalled at the suggestion. "But Dad, you promised!."

"I have to go to the Wizengamot - me and Sirius have a meeting there and I don't know how long it'll take. Maybe we could ask Remus to take you, and you could do lessons when you get back?"

Harry rushed out of the room and James turned back to the newspaper and the cup of cooling tea. He tapped the tea with his wand, heating it up once more.

...oOo...

Harry waited impatiently, pacing and muttering about them hopefully turning up early. James told Harry that they weren't due for a while, as he knew how much time Sirius spend doing his hair, and any other time left would result in Sirius and Remus snogging at the very least. He knew there was no chance they'd be early.

James suggested Harry head into the garden on a broom, but Harry just shook his head.

Finally the floo lit up. Remus was the first through, with Sirius following quickly, reaching to ruffle Harry's hair.

"Dad said to ask you if you'd take me to Diagon Alley today."

"Did he?" Remus asked, setting the books down on the coffee table. "Where's your dad?"

"Kitchen. He's on his third cup of tea." He turned to Sirius. "What took you so long?"

"Long?" Sirius replied, raising his eyebrows. "We're on time - you just need to learn to be patient. What's the rush anyway?"

"My letter came." He passed the letter to Sirius and Remus.

"Brilliant," Sirius said, grinning and clapping Harry on the back. "It'll be quiet here without you."

"I know. I'll miss all of you when I go to Hogwarts," Harry replied. "But when I have my wand, you can teach me to duel!"

"I won't be able to teach until you're seventeen since you can't use magic outside of Hogwarts."

"But you may get a chance to learn duelling in school if Flitwick starts the duelling club up again," Remus added.

Harry nodded his head, sad at the idea that he'd have to wait to duel Sirius.

Remus headed to the kitchen where James was still sitting at the table. "Alright Moony, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Morning, Prongs. Did you want me to take Harry to Diagon Alley? I just want to make sure it's not like when he tried to talk me into taking him last month."

"If you don't mind," James replied. "Do you want to cup of tea first?"

Remus nodded as James got up to make him and Sirius a drink.

"Anything of interest?" Sirius asked, reaching for the newspaper.

"Nothing," James replied, shaking his head.

Harry pulled out the last chair and sat down.. He knew that there was no prising Remus away from a cup of tea. He would just have to wait a little bit longer.

...oOo...

Finally the three men got up from the table. "If the meeting is quick, we'll contact you through the mirror," James said.

Remus nodded his head, accepting the mirror and the pouch of coins from James.

"Thanks, Moony. I knew I could rely on you."

"Don't worry. I'm still charging you for a day's tutoring," Remus grinned. "Me and Harry can hit the books when we're finished."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," James said, with a smile.

Harry headed into the hall to get his cloak. James grabbed his own and pulled it on.

"The formal robes today?"

"Yup, laws to fight, laws to pass," Sirius said.

Harry pulled a face. "Sounds boring."

"It is," Sirius admitted. "I'd rather be going to Diagon Alley with you and Moonpie, that'd be much more fun." James nodded in agreement.

"But you're trying to make the world a better place," Harry replied.

"Yeah," James grimaced. "If Lucius Malfoy backed off, it would be a lot easier to do."

They headed to the fireplace. Remus stepped into the floo first, Harry quickly following, before Sirius and James floo'd to the ministry.

...oOo...

Remus looked over Harry's letter, trying to decide the best place to start, as Harry looked around the Leaky Cauldron. His gaze fell on a family near the door, looking around nervously.

"Where do we go from here?" the man said, glancing down at the letter that looked just like his own. Harry's eyes met those of the girl standing with them.

"I'm not sure - we wouldn't have found this place had Hermione not noticed it."

Harry tapped Remus' arm, drawing his attention to the family.

"The Headmistress said that people couldn't see Diagon Alley," Hermione said. "Let's talk to the man at the bar about where it is?"

"Are you going into Diagon Alley?" Remus asked, walking over. "We're going into there too. I can show you the way in?"

The couple looked relieved. "Thank you. That would be helpful."

"Have you not been before?" Harry asked.

"We don't have magic, just our daughter," the mother said, smiling at Harry.

Remus smiled. "I'm Remus Lupin, this is my nephew, Harry."

"I'm David, and this is my wife, Helena," the man said, shaking Remus' hand. "I must admit, we're quite nervous about our visit."

"It can be quite daunting," Remus admitted. "Harry is getting his Hogwarts supplies today."

"That's what we are getting for Hermione," Helena said.

"Well, if you need someone to show you around, you are welcome to accompany me and Harry, since we'll be going to the same shops," Remus offered.

"That would be wonderful," Helena said, looking quite relieved at the offer.

...oOo...

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said, as they began walking.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

Harry noticed that she didn't recognise his name. It was nice for someone to not recognise the Potter name. "Do you live with your Uncle?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. My dad couldn't come today. He's at the Ministry with my Uncle Sirius, trying to pass a law. Uncle Remus is also my tutor, so he was able to bring me. Were you excited to get your letter?"

"I hadn't expected it, though I did wonder why I was doing strange things. I wondered if I was like Matilda - have you ever read that book? I love that book, it's one of my favourites as I really relate to the girl. Not with the horrible parents because mine are nice, but because she could do strange things too."

"I haven't read that," Harry admitted. "I don't read much - only for assignments that Uncle Remus sets and during lessons."

"Do you read lots of books on magic?" Hermione asked, eagerly. "I saw the list with quite a few books and they sound _fascinating_. I can't wait - I've brought my pocket-money so hopefully mum and dad let me get extra books, because there are actual bookshops full of books on magic!"

"You sound like Remus. He always drags me into the bookshop and spends ages in there, but he's addicted to chocolate so we get to spend ages picking chocolate afterwards, so it's not so bad. He's always telling me to read more."

Remus turned around. "If you like reading, Hermione, the Hogwarts library is bigger than any muggle library that you'll ever go to. There are thousands of books in there."

"It sounds wonderful," Hermione admitted, looking excited at the prospect. "So, what's it like having a Wizard family?"

"Well, it's just me and my dad. But Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus live nearby, and they stop over all the time."

"Oh, do they live together?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "It's all they can do, though Dad says they act like a married couple. The law won't let them get married yet, but they are fighting the law to get married."

"How do they fight?" Hermione asked, after a moment of shock as her brain processed what Harry had said.

"The Wizengamot," Harry explained. "The heirs to certain families hold seats. My dad has the Potter seat, Uncle Sirius has the Black seat as he's his family's heir, even if they did disown him when he ran away when he was seventeen. His first family were nuts!"

Hermione nodded, feeling slightly overwhelmed with information. "My parents are muggle dentists," she offered instead.

"Cool. I've seen those in movies," Harry said.

Remus stopped outside of the bank. "I imagine you only have your own currency on you," he began. "The shops will only take wizarding money, but the Goblins will exchange for you."

"Goblins?" Helena whispered, looking quite nervous.

"Don't worry, they are harmless unless you're breaking in or stealing," Remus explained, hoping to calm Helena.

...oOo...

Once the money was exchanged, Remus led the way to Madam Malkin's, holding the door open for the Grangers.

"It's best we go here first, as we'll have to return to collect the uniforms in a couple of hours. I suggest buying shirts and skirts, even though they aren't on the list. Some classes get hot, especially in summer, and the students may want to take the robes off. Though my partner, Sirius, would sometimes wear his pyjamas to class."

Harry laughed. "I bet Dad did too."

"They were trying to start a trend," Remus replied.

Hermione was first up, watching the measuring tape in fascination as it moved by itself, measuring her. Once done, Harry had his turn, used to being fitted for new clothes. They left, planning to return later that afternoon to collect the robes.

After a few more stops, Remus pulled out the mirror which was vibrating.

"Sirius?"

"My darling Moonpie, we're still in here and it's boring as hell. Malfoy has a stick up his arse. You want to know what I think he does with that cane when he's -"

"There are kids here," Remus replied, dryly.

"Kids? Anyone we know?"

"A muggleborn girl called Hermione and her parents. I've been explaining things to them."

"Oh, have you explained about the platform?"

"I will. Do you think you're going to make it for the wand? We're about to eat, but we don't have many stops left."

Sirius sighed. "Not a chance. James is angry. I think he's going to hex Malfoy soon."

"I'll see you when you get back."

"Love you, Moonpie."

"Love you, Padfoot."

He put the mirror away. "Now, before I forget, let me explain how to get onto the platform. It can be quite daunting too, if you're not used to it."

...oOo...

They quickly ate, before heading to get the rest of the supplies. Flourish and Blotts took a while, as both Remus and Hermione browsed the bookshelves eagerly, with Hermione buying 'A History of Hogwarts'. A quick stop into Sugarplum's Sweets Shop, and finally it was time to go to Ollivanders.

...oOo...

Harry glanced down at the box holding his new wand. Ollivander had been very strange, calling his wand 'curious'. Remus had snapped at him, which told Harry something was wrong. Remus never snapped at people.

"Remus, why is it curious? What was he talking about that this is the brother wand to someone else's - someone who has done bad but great things?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's not my place. You'll have to speak to your father."

"Mr Lupin, what does it mean - the wood and the core?" Hermione asked, opening her wand box.

"As Ollivander said, the wand chooses the witch or wizard," Remus began, reaching for her box and examining the slip of parchment inside. "Your wand is Vine, which is usually paired with wizards and witches with hidden depths, who seek a greater purpose - who have a vision beyond the ordinary. They are quite sensitive wands when looking for a suitable match. I wouldn't be surprised if Ollivander sensed the magic emitting from the wand the moment you walked into the shop."

Hermione looked fascinated. "And the Dragon Heartstring?"

Remus smiled. "Dragon Heartstring is known to produce wands with the most power. They are capable of the most flamboyant spells. It sounds like you are going to be a very powerful witch, Hermione."

She beamed at him, taking the box back and putting it back into her bag.

"And mine?" Harry asked.

"Yours… Holly which is quite a protective wood. It's not usually paired with phoenix feather, as they are difficult to bond. It's rare for a wand like that to exist."

"Yet there were two?"

"There were," Remus confirmed, hesitantly. "Holly wands often choose owners who are engaged in some dangerous and often spiritual quest."

"Do you think I'd -"

"No, nothing dangerous is going to happen," Remus interrupted. "I think it's more for protection. As for the phoenix feather: this is one of the rarest core types and they are capable of some of the greatest range of magic. These wands are the hardest to tame, like the bird that the feathers come from. Very independant but a very loyal wand once you've won it over."

"You talk like the wands are alive?" Hermione observed.

"Not alive, but aware," Remus explained. "Wands are quasi-sentient, though I must admit that my knowledge on the subject of wands is quite limited. I'm sure there's more about them in the Hogwarts library."

...oOo...

"Dad, Mr Ollivander said some strange things about my wand," Harry said, as his father returned.

"Oh, did he?"

"Yeah. He angered Remus," Harry continued. "He said that it was the brother wand to someone who has done powerful and great things, but bad things."

James looked at Remus, and Harry noticed Remus giving him a strange look.

"Harry, sometimes that happens," James said, leaning down. "It doesn't mean that you're going to be bad too, it just shows that you have a great potential and great power. The wand recognises your power, the fact that the wand is brother to yours in a coincidence."

Sirius grabbed James' arm, dragging him from the room.

"Harry, finish the chapter we were going through, I'll be back in a moment," Remus said, following the others.

Harry nodded, waiting for the kitchen door to shut before heading to listen at the door. He sighed as he realised silencing charms were up.

"James, he's going to find out you're lying to him," Sirius hissed. "You can't fob him off. You always said you'd tell him the truth when he's starting Hogwarts. Do you want to keep lying to him?"

"And tell him what? That an insane man wanted to kill him when he was a baby, and killed his mother? That he's marked by a man who disappeared without leaving a body, that we don't even know is dead? Is that something we can put on an eleven year old?"

"Is that something you can lie to him about?" Remus snapped. "When Ollivander said those things, Harry was suspicious. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and what if his son says something? What about Nott's boy? Crabbe's boy? Goyle's boy?"

"Exactly! Any of them could overhear something at home and tell Harry. He'd be upset if he knew that his father had lied to him. I think it's best you explain to him now. We don't know what happened to Voldemort - we killed him and he came back, then Dumbledore killed him. He could come back again."

"And we agreed that Harry shouldn't deal with that. I don't care at all what the prophecy said, my son isn't going to be the one to kill him," James stated.

"He won't be, but he needs to know the truth."

...oOo...

Harry, Neville and their families waited on the platform for the Grangers, Remus had arranged to meet them there. They turned, looking around nervously until they spotted Remus and Harry.

Remus greeted the Grangers, introducing them, and Harry introduced Hermione to Neville.

"Ready to go through?" Harry asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for the adults?" Hermione asked.

"They'll follow us, don't worry," Harry said, turning to look. Sirius nodded, nudging James' arm.

Harry grabbed his cart and turned it. "Hold on, both of you."

He began to run, the others running too, Hermione let out a whimper as they reached the wall, before looking around in shock as they appeared on the other side.

"It worked?" She whispered.

Harry nodded. "That was fun."

They moved as the adults began to come through in pairs, with Remus escorted Helena who looked completely terrified, Sirius was the last through.

"We just went through a wall," Helena whispered in shock.

...oOo...

"Have fun you lot, don't do anything I wouldn't do," James offered.

"Wait, you mean there's something that we _didn't_ do at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"There was nothing you didn't do," Frank muttered. "The amount of times I took points from you and gave detention… yet you never learned."

"Neither did Frank. It was Remus that came up with how to execute all our pranks. He was the brains behind the operations," Sirius said.

"And I was taking points from the wrong person clearly," Frank laughed.

"It's disgusting, we have to share a platform with… _muggles_ and _creatures_." Came a cold voice from behind them.

James and Sirius turned around, their gazes on Lucius Malfoy and his family, though Narcissa held back, not looking at her cousin and head of house.

"And yet they are all still better company than you, Malfoy," James replied, coolly.

"I'm shocked they let the animal onto the platform. People are concerned with the safety of their children," Lucius continued, with a pointed look at Remus.

"He's not an animal," Sirius snapped, stalking forward until he was face to face with Lucius.

"A werewolf is an animal," Lucius began.

"Ignore what he's saying," Harry murmured, noticing Hermione's concerned look. "Remus is just like everyone else, except once a month. He's just as human as us."

Alice and Remus ushered the Grangers and kids away from the Malfoys.

"Are you really a Werewolf?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded. "I assure you all that I'm not dangerous," he insisted.

"It's true," Alice said. "I've known Remus since we were eleven. He's the most mild-mannered person I've ever met. He'd never hurt anyone."

"Well, you've been the friendliest person we've met so far, so you can't be that bad," David offered. "Are there any other magical…"

"Creatures?" Remus finished, noticing David's hesitation on the word. "Yes, quite a few -"

"Uncle Remus, we need to get on the train," Harry interrupted.

Remus turned to where Sirius was being held back by Frank from hitting Lucius, and sighed. "He's going to end up getting arrested. Malfoy calls me an animal just to wind him up. Sirius will never learn."

"I think it's sweet that he's looking out for you," Hermione offered. "If someone insulted my dad, my mum would get angry too!"

"Do you hear that, Remus? Even Hermione thinks that Sirius is the woman in the relationship," Alice teased.

"I didn't… I didn't mean - my parents, it works the other way around. If someone was nasty to my mum…" Hermione babbled, reddening.

"Hermione, she was just teasing you," Helena, laughed. She hugged her daughter. "Send me a letter as soon as possible! Don't forget!"

"Harry, you have the mirror, don't you?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded.

James, Sirius and Frank walked over, and the group began to say their goodbyes. "Have a good time," James said. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you all too," Harry said, hugging his family in turn. "I bet none of the Professors are as good as Remus."

"Have a wonderful time in Hogwarts. Use the mirror, I want to know what house you're in!" James added, walking them to the door of the train, and casting some lightweight charms on the trunks, before lifting them on.

The three of them found an empty compartment near where their families stood on the platform, and waved at them until they finally left.

"I'm so excited," Hermione admitted. "I've read _Hogwarts, a History_. It's fascinating. I think I might end up in Ravenclaw, though Gryffindor sounds good too."

"My parents said it doesn't matter where I end up," Neville offered.

"So did Dad, Sirius, and Remus. But I know Dad and Sirius would be upset if I ended up in Slytherin," Harry told them.

...oOo...

James sat in his chair at the Ministry, listening to the Chief Warlock read out the notices. He was only there to ensure that Lucius wasn't trying to pass a ridiculous bill… again, and to make sure that Lucius didn't try and take down the law they were trying to change.

Lucius was too far stuck in the past, and Sirius and James were trying to get the Wizarding world to move forward. Muggles had a lot of things right - equal rights for a start, that and same-sex marriages.

And that was what they were fighting for - so Sirius could finally tie the knot with Remus, though Lucius was fighting hard against it. The Wizengamot were dragging their feet in making a choice. Too much discussion and not enough action.

"I don't see why we should change our ways," Lucius drawled, and James' head fell forward, hitting the table. It was a fragile line that Lucius trod, trying to prevent the law change. James suspected that the only reason Lucius was fighting it was because of him and Sirius fighting hard against Lucius' own laws.

Lucius was going to end up getting hexed by Sirius, or getting the whole Auror department searching his estate for dark artefacts… again, at this rate.

It had taken everything they had - every favour that members of the Wizengamot owed them, to get the votes for equal rights for magical creatures such as Werewolves, Veela and Vampires.

Now the law stated that all companies had to hire someone with creature or beast status. It meant that Remus would finally be able to get a job, now that Harry was at Hogwarts and no longer in need of a private tutor.

If the law hadn't gone though, Remus would have gone through all the disappointment he had in his younger days of being hired and fired too many times, and falling into depression. This wouldn't happen again.

...oOo...

Hermione told the pair, in great detail, all she had read about Hogwarts in the book. Neville was listening intently, but Harry's attention had drifted to the window.

It wasn't long before a red-headed boy came into the carriage, asking to sit with them. Harry nodded, and the boy took a seat next to Hermione on the other side.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley," the boy offered, looking between the three of them.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione replied.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter," Harry said. "I think I've met your brother… Charlie? I think he babysat me a couple of times."

Ron nodded his head. "He's in Romania now, studying dragons," he replied, before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a fat rat that was fast asleep.

Harry turned to Hermione. "How were your parents after Diagon Alley?"

"It was a lot for them to take in - we were coming to terms with the fact that magic existed, then to find out that there are magical beings like Goblins, was quite the shock," Hermione replied. "Though I wasn't expecting to meet a Werewolf! I bet they are just as shocked at your Uncle being a Werewolf, though he's very nice. Could you ask him what books he would recommend in the library, if it's as big as he says, I don't think I'd know where to start."

"Your uncle is a Werewolf?" Ron asked, and Harry frowned slightly at Ron's tone.

"Yeah, he is," Harry replied. "He's been one since before I was even born and he's just the same as everybody else."

Ron had the sense to look abashed at Harry's words.

Silence fell over the compartment for a bit, and Hermione pulled out one of her books to read.

Harry passed the time by looking out of the window.

It wasn't long before the sweet-cart made its rounds.

Harry jumped up and rushed over. His dad and Sirius had both given him a lot of money for sweets. He looked back at Ron who was pulling out soggy sandwiches and Hermione who was looking at her Wizarding coins in confusion. He knew that the Weasleys weren't well off, so quickly decided to treat everyone, grabbing four of everything, and a large stack of chocolate frogs, and handing over the money.

He dropped it onto the chair. "I got something for all of us," he said. Ron looked embarrassed for a moment, before realising Harry was treating them all and not singling him out because he was poor.

After explaining to Hermione about the Bertie Botts Beans, he divided everything up. The other three thanked him, and Ron opened a chocolate frog, shoving the chocolate in his mouth before examining the card.

"I have over 500 cards," he told the others. "Do any of you lot collect?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I've only got around 250."

Neville shook his head.

"I've never had a chocolate frog before," Hermione said. "But I used to collect some cards back home. They were interesting, they came with a magazine each week and were about famous people -"

"Well, there are some I'm missing, so if you get them, we can swap," Ron interrupted.

"Chocolate frog cards are similar, with famous people in the wizarding world," Neville explained to Hermione, who eagerly reached for one of the frogs.

"I have Dumbledore, she announced, holding the card in one hand and the chocolate frog tightly in the other. She glanced at it nervously. "It can't… feel me bite it, can it?"

"It's not alive, it's just a bit of magic to make the chocolate able to move," Harry explained, reaching for one of the frogs on his own pile.

There was a period of silence as the chocolate frogs were opened and the cards examined. Ron frowned. "I have all of these," he said, tossing them aside onto the seat, before reaching for the box of Bertie Bott's Beans. Hermione was pouring over her cards, eagerly reading the information on them.

"These are fascinating," she said. "I think I'll start collecting these." Ron glanced at the cards she had. She gasped as the picture moved, and Harry explained about Wizarding pictures.

Harry pocketed a couple of cards he didn't have, before passing the rest to Hermione to start her collection. Neville did the same, and Hermione thanked them, before sifting through the cards.

"Anne Boleyn?" she said, her eyes widened. "I didn't know she was a witch. I've always found Henry the Eighth to be a _fascinating_ character study, and his wives of course. I even did a project about them in school - I got full marks due to all the research and information on each of his wives, but I never found anything that showed she was really a witch."

"I need that card," Ron said, staring at it.

Hermione frowned slightly. "I'm really sorry, but I have always been fascinated by King Henry the Eighth's wives, I'm going to keep this card. Maybe you would like to swap for a different one?"

Ron shook his head. "I need that card for me collection. You can swap for one of these?" he grabbed his cards from the seat next to him, thrusting them in her direction, but Hermione shook her head too

Ron looked annoyed when he realised that Hermione wasn't going to swap with him. There was a brief awkward silence, before Hermione grabbed her bag, putting her cards away.

"We should be there soon, so I'm going to go to the toilet and change into my robes now. I suggest you lot make use of the compartment whilst I'm not here and do the same?" she said, bossily, before disappearing.

The three boys quickly changed.. "Nightmare that one," Ron offered. "I hope she's not in the same house as me!"

Harry glared at Ron. Hermione may have been a bit bossy, and talked about books more than anyone (except Remus of course), but she was his friend and he enjoyed her company.

* * *

 **5000 words**

 **Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to Jordi for the help on this chapter, and for giving me the idea that the Chamber of Secrets could have more exits, due to the tunnels that were mentioned but never detailed._

* * *

Things had only gone downhill after Hermione pointed out dirt on Ron's nose, making the boat-ride to the castle awkward after Ron joined them in their boats.

Harry grinned as he watched Hermione and Neville get sorted into Gryffindor and was relieved when he was sorted into Gryffindor too.

His father and Sirius would both be delighted at the news, though he wasn't sure how he felt about sharing a room with Ron. After all, Ron had looked annoyed when Hermione had been put in Gryffindor.

James had always told him the importance of being loyal to friends, and Hermione was his friend. Harry didn't like the way Ron was treating her. Hermione may be bossy, but everyone had flaws - and Hermione had been completely in the right to keep the Chocolate Frog Card.

...oOo...

Harry had a few problems with the Potions Master in the first class. He used the mirror to inform his father about Snape's cruelty.

James was furious, muttering things that Harry didn't understand, before turning up at the castle to see the Headmistress. The next class, Harry found that the professor wouldn't address him or even acknowledge him. That was fine by him, he'd rather be ignored than treated horribly.

The only eventful thing that really happened through the year, apart from the troll, was Hagrid's dragon. This led to their detention in the forest where Harry encountered something drinking the Unicorn Blood. He told the Headmistress, and she called the Aurors immediately.

The next day, Harry watched as Head Auror, Alastor Moody stomped into the great hall with James and Frank following. He walked up to the Headmistress, leaned over and spoke to her. As he turned, he did a double take.

Harry thought his gaze was on Snape and wondered what the Potions Professor had done.

Moody pulled out his wand, causing the Headmistress to push her chair back quickly, setting a small barrier around the Head-Table in case any of the Aurors shot any hexes. The Prefects and Head boy and girl jumped to attention, forcing the students out of the hall.

Harry lingered as people pushed past, wanting to make sure his father was safe. Instead he got to see a cruel face on the back of Quirrell's head before black smoke shot through Minerva's barrier, and towards him.

He pulled up a shield around himself, and the smoke hit the shield before shooting out of the hall.

"Dad?"

"Minerva, I'm going to stick around, make sure Harry's alright," James said, taking Harry's arm and leading him to the hospital wing.

...oOo...

"Harry, you're going to Hogwarts in a few days, and… and I know you've some questions about your wand," James began, hazel eyes flickering nervously around the room. "I don't want to tell you this, but Sirius and Remus think you need to know."

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"What really happened when your mother died," James replied. "As your father, I feel the need to protect you from… well, everything, including this, but -"

"Dad, you can tell me. I want to know, I need to know what Ollivander was talking about."

James finally met Harry's gaze.

"During the war, there was a prophecy stating that a child would be born that could defeat Voldemort. I was fighting; your mother was healing the order. The prophecy… your mother and Alice were both pregnant, due around the same time. Me, Sirius, and Remus had another friend in school, Peter. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Peter was all meek and innocent, and we didn't realise that he could betray us.

Remus had been sent to the Werewolves to get them on side, but Peter… he poisoned our minds to convince us Remus was the spy. Sirius and Remus even broke up. We feared for Remus, we really did. But it wasn't him. Peter was made our secret keeper, and he betrayed us."

"I hear Uncle Sirius cursing his name sometimes," Harry muttered.

"The Longbottoms and our family all went into hiding," James continued. "He chose you. Whether he thought you were his match, or whether he just came for you first, we don't know."

"What happened?"

"Dumbledore was due to come over. He had fire-called, stating he would be a few minutes, but your mum wasn't well, begging me to get her medicine. Our floo was only open to Dumbledore, so I headed into the garden. I had a small spot at the end that I could use for apparating, and I went to Sirius. When I arrived, the wards went off, but apparating back wasn't possible. Voldemort had set anti-apparition wards. We apparated to the end of the street."

"And?"

James shook his head in despair. "When we got there, we saw Dumbledore and Voldemort both fall, though Voldemort was… he left no body. Your mother was dead. Voldemort had reached her and taken her life, but Dumbledore arrived just in time to save you."

"But I thought you said the prophecy said I would kill him?"

"There was no body. We tried to kill him once before, but he returned. Dumbledore killed him, but we suspect… that he may come back once more."

"But that means I -"

"No, it means that you need to watch out and call me if there is any threat whatsoever. Let us deal with anything that comes up. You're not facing him."

"Dad -"

"I'm sorry, Harry. If I had waited a few minutes, maybe she'd still be alive," James whispered, his head dropping. Harry reached out and hugged his father.

"It's not your fault, dad."

...oOo...

"You were right."

"I didn't want to be, I hoped it was paranoia," James replied. "Are you okay? The stuff didn't touch you?"

Harry shook his head. "It couldn't get through my shield, but I saw its face. Was that him? What happens now?"

"It was him," James confirmed. "All we can do is wait for his next move. We have no way of tracing smoke, but we will stop him. I don't much believe in prophecies. One of us will kill him, not you."

...oOo...

Minerva sighed loudly as she looked through the job applications. She paused on Gilderoy Lockhart, snorting loudly.

There was no way he was qualified to teach, even if he did boast his achievements. Minerva read the list with a raised eyebrow, before discarding the application in the bin. "If he's achieved all that, I'll eat the sorting hat," she muttered.

Finally, she pushed them all aside, wondering if she could call in someone she knew. She racked her brain before her eyes fell on the Daily Prophet which held a picture of Sirius Black, who was fighting for children with the 'creature' or 'beast' status to be allowed to attend school.

Quick as a flash, she recalled the equality law he had fought hard to pass. Her lips turned up in a rare smile as her thoughts drifted to Remus Lupin.

The new laws would make it possible for her to hire him. She wouldn't let a vampire teach, due to the vulnerability of the students, or a Veela due to their quick tempers, but Remus was safe, mild-mannered, and taking Wolfsbane.

He had also given Harry and Neville excellent tutoring. He was perfect for the job. She picked up her quill and fresh parchment and began to write.

She knew he would take the job, even if it was just to watch over Harry and keep him safe.

Her quill stilled as she realised that he wouldn't come unless Sirius Black came too. She sighed, before finishing the letter. It was just a sacrifice she'd have to make.

Her Potions Professor wasn't going to be happy!

...oOo...

Remus sat at the dining table, Sirius' left hand holding his right. Sirius was sipping his tea in tired silence.

"Mail's here," Sirius muttered, breaking the comfortable silence as he heard the tapping at the window. He reluctantly let go of Remus' hand to get up and open it.

The owl flew past him, and Remus' eyes widened at the sight of the Hogwarts seal. He quickly untied it.

"Why is Hogwarts writing to you? Do you think it's about Harry?" Sirius asked, worried.

"It's the holidays," Remus replied. "Harry's not there, and if there was a problem, they'd let James know." His eyes skimmed the letter and his eyebrows raised. "It's about a job. The Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor position."

"But you'll have to move away from me," Sirius began, looking mortified at the very idea.

"She wants a meeting with the both of us and is aware that I won't stay without you, so we'll be offered a family room."

"I can go too?" Sirius asked, eyes lighting up. "Brilliant. We can keep a watch on Harry - after last year, I want to make sure he's safe. You get to be a Professor. You'll make one sexy Professor."

Remus shook his head. "The job is cursed," he said. "I'll have one year."

"We'll break that curse somehow," Sirius assured him.

...oOo...

"As you can understand, we have some concerns," Sirius said, an hour later. "There's the cursed job and I think we can agree that it'd be great for Remus to take the job for more than a year."

Minerva nodded. "I expect you have some suggestions?"

"We don't know where the curse lies. I'm sure you've checked already. It could be the contract, the rooms, the job title. It could be an item in the room or the Professor's Quarters. So how about changing it all up?"

"In what way?"

Remus smiled. "The job of course. Instead of hiring me as Defence Against the Dark Arts, why not make a new subject called Defence? I'll be the Professor. A different classroom, a different set of rooms. A brand new contract rather than a copy of the usual one you use for the position."

Minerva considered it. "I can't see any problem with that. Hopefully it could end the curse, Remus, if you could return tomorrow, I will have your contract written up, and the changes made."

He stood up as Minerva rose from her chair and reached out to shake her hand. "Also, if you're considering a duelling club, Sirius is eager to offer his help."

"I will keep that in mind," she replied.

Sirius and Remus headed over to the fireplace. "You know, after tomorrow, I can call you Professor Lupin. You know, I have an idea for a fun new game -"

Minerva was glad that they disappeared through the floo before she could found out what the 'fun new game' was.

...oOo...

"The blood-traitor and his pet wolf," came a sneer. Sirius spun around from where he had been standing with Remus, as Remus talked to Hermione Granger. "And the… muggleborn. My my, Black. Associating with half-breeds and mudbloods. Haven't you realised it's below you yet?"

Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder to calm him.

Lucius reached into Hermione's cauldron, full of her purchases, and pulled out four books. "My son has mentioned you," he said smoothly,glancing at the books in his hand and sneering. "All of these extra books for a muggleborn. Such potential... a shame it is wasted on such... poor stock." Five books dropped back into the cauldron as Sirius lunged at Lucius.

Remus quickly got Hermione outside before more foul words could spew from Lucius' mouth.

...oOo...

"... we have decided to drop Defence Against the Dark Arts and instead are teaching Defence. Please welcome Professor Lupin. There will also be a duelling club, which Professor Black will be teaching.

"Brilliant," Harry exclaimed, his questions about why his Godfather and Uncle were at the Professor's table finally answered. "Remus is the best Professor ever, and Sirius is the best dueller."

"I've heard that Professor Flitwick is a champion dueller," Hermione replied, clapping loudly.

"Crikey, is that the Uncle you mentioned was a Werewolf? We have a Werewolf teaching us, that's not allowed -"

"It certainly is," Hermione replied, glaring at Ron. "The new laws state that Werewolves are to be treated equally to all Wizards and Witches. She narrowed her eyes. "You would do well to read up on existing laws since your father works at the Ministry."

Harry hid a smile as Ron turned red. He slumped in his seat, picking at his food, whilst shooting Hermione angry looks.

...oOo...

The joy of having Remus as a Professor disappeared after the first attack. Harry was part of the crowd, trying to get a glimpse.

But the Professors had warded the area off, sending the students off to bed.

The same happened again and again, with students being petrified, and Hermione panicking.

"Don't worry," Harry assured her, after words about mudbloods appeared on the wall. "We'll keep you safe. If the three of us stick together, we'll be fine."

Hermione nodded jerkily. Her skin was a lot paler than before, and Harry could see that there was something wrong.

...oOo...

 _'This is the diary of Hermione Granger.'_

 _'Hello? No, this is the diary of Tom Riddle. Why are you writing in my diary?'_

 _'Tom Riddle? I found this diary, and it was empty. I thought it was safe to write in it. I've never met a book that can write back, how fascinating.'_

 _..._

 _'Tom. I've had an awful day!'_

 _'What happened? Tell me everything.'_

 _'Ron was cruel again today. Draco - he called me a mudblood, but Harry and Neville stood up for me. But even they make me feel sad - not intentionally of course, but they've been friends for so long, sometimes I feel left out, on the outskirts of their friendship. The girls in my dorm don't talk to me, they never have.'_

 _'You have me. I'm your friend, Hermione.'_

 _'Are you?'_

 _'I am. Would you like to meet me?'_

 _'I would… but that's impossible. Isn't it?'_

 _'Not impossible. It's quite possible actually.'_

...oOo...

Hermione spent less and less time with Harry and Neville, pulling away, and Neville confided in Harry that he worried that there was more to it than Hermione being scared. She jumped at the smallest sound and was constantly irritable. She missed classes, claiming to be exhausted and sleeping. There was something seriously wrong but wouldn't tell the boys what.

...oOo...

Hermione woke up on the ground and looked around her. It was the same spot as before, next to an oddly shaped tall and thin rock. Her fingers pressed against it briefly, before holding onto it, and pushed herself up.

She looked around, wondering how, for the fourth time, she had ended up in the forest, always waking up next to the rock. With cold fingers, she reached into her pocket and withdrew a bit of parchment.

A quick and modified point-me spell on the parchment, setting the spot she was standing on as the desired location, Hermione used her wand to find her way to the castle. She carefully slipped in.

She hid in the shadows as some late stragglers headed down to breakfast. She couldn't even think of eating at a time like this, she just wanted to sleep. She was so drained and tired that getting to the dorm was a task on its own.

Plus, once she had slept, she really wanted to talk to Tom again.

...oOo...

"There's something really wrong with Hermione," Harry confided in Remus, at the end of a Defence class. "She's acting strange." He explained the state his friend had worked herself into and that she had been missing a lot of classes, not just Defence.

Remus was deep in thought. "I've been researching what it could be attacking everyone," he said. "But I'll keep an eye on Hermione too ,I'll watch over her."

"How?"

Remus glanced towards his desk where an innocent-looking piece of parchment rested. "I have my means to track people, Harry. If she leaves her dorm-room, I'll know."

...oOo...

Remus stared in panic at the map. He had run through the castle, but Hermione had disappeared. He had no means of finding her.

He paced outside the forest for a couple of minutes, wondering whether to blindly run in searching for her, when Sirius rushed over, telling him about a message on the wall in the castle.

Remus worried for Hermione. He had only just worked out what the creature was and if it found Hermione, she would die.

He rushed back into the castle, ignoring the message stating that _'her bones will lay in the Chamber of Secrets',_ and he tried to figure out what exactly was happening.

It wasn't long before Harry and Neville came to find them, and James turned up at the school, having been contacted by the mirror.

"It's a Basilisk," Remus informed them. "We need roosters, and fast. James, you get on that. We need to find a way… Harry, get to her dorm. See if she has a diary or has written down anything at all. Neville, go with him. If you hear anything, close your eyes. Looking into its eyes will kill you."

When Remus looked at the map next, Harry and Neville had disappeared.

"Crap," Sirius shouted.

"We need to work this out fast. The three of them could be in danger," Remus said.

"We know that the Chamber closed when someone died last time," Sirius said. "We could go over the school records of who died back in those days and the incident?"

Remus shook his head. "Do we have the time?"

"Hey, how old is Flitwick? Or McGonagall? Maybe one of them was here at the time.

"Minerva may have been a student," Remus agreed.

"Flitwick's class is closer though."

...oOo...

Hearing that it had been Moaning Myrtle, the pair wasted no time going to her bathroom and questioning her. The questions had led to the sink where the snake symbol resided.

"Why did none of us think about the creature being a snake?" Sirius muttered. "Come on, he's Slytherin, so of course it was a snake."

"How do we open it?" Remus asked.

"Easy," Sirius replied. "We blow up this whole bathroom until we find a way in."

Remus withdrew his wand. "I'll use the mirror to let James know where we are, and then we'll start."

...oOo...

Harry and Neville searched the room, finding magic radiating off a scrap of parchment. Neville picked it up, and a small arrow appeared.

"What's this?" Neville asked, looking the direction the arrow was pointing.

"Where did you find it?"

"On her night-stand. Does it means anything?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe this will help us find her. Wouldn't hurt to check, right?"

The two boys rushed through the castle, the cloak covering them from the eyes of concerned Professors, before realising that the arrow was telling them to head outside. They made their way towards the forest.

They moved slowly, wands out, following the parchment and hoping not to get attacked.

A few false alarms, and Neville stopped next to a rock, as each movement he made sent the arrow spinning.

"We're here."

"Is that… is that blood?" Harry asked, touching the stone, his finger coming away with fresh blood.

"Is it Hermione's?" Neville wondered.

Harry shrugged. "How do we get… do you suppose that this was a blood sacrifice?"

Without waiting for an answer, Harry cast a minor slicing charm on his hand, pressing it next to the blood. He watched the stone move, revealing a tunnel and a set of stairs.

"Should we get Sirius and Remus?"

"We don't have time."

...oOo...

The pair stared at the hole that had been revealed after they had destroyed the sink. "So, this is the way into the Chamber?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. "James will be here any second. What do we do?"

"We go and protect Harry, and in the mean-time, you tell me everything you know about Basilisks! I'll let Minerva know what's happening too." Sirius sent a Patronus to the Headmistress before lowering himself down, casting a cushioning charm on the way.

Sirius and Remus stuck close to each other as they slowly moved down the tunnel. It wasn't long before footsteps sounded behind them and James came running, a sack across his back. "Got six stunned roosters, but what are they for?"

Remus smiled. "The cry of one of those is fatal to a Basilisk," he said.

"Wait. You mean we won't be fighting it?" Sirius asked, frowning.

Remus shook his head. "In fact, just to be safe, we need something to cover our eyes somehow. Being petrified is better than being dead. James has his glasses."

Remus reached for them, quickly using a spell to duplicate them, but set the outside of the glass as a one-way mirror. He did the same to James' pair.

That way, if one of them looked at the Basilisk, they would be petrified, but the Basilisk would be looking at itself and maybe it would stun the Basilisk too.

Probably a hopeless idea but Remus would try anything.

...oOo...

"Lord Voldemort is my past, my present, and my future," Tom Riddle said to Harry, as Neville gathered the small figure of Hermione Granger in his arms, holding her tightly. The letters changed from one name to another, setting a cold feeling inside Harry.

"She's still alive," Neville said. "There's a faint pulse, but she's ice cold. What should I do?"

"He seems focused on me. Can you stay with her, try and heal her, try and stop Tom Riddle taking all her life away."

As Harry ran from the snake, he was just glad that the command that Tom Riddle gave seemed to be about only attacking him. Maybe Tom just didn't realise who Neville was - and that Neville could be the other one to defeat him. For that reason, he hadn't used Neville's name when talking to him.

Whatever the case, he had to keep the snake distracted whilst he worked out a way to defeat it. He began going through spells in his head.

It wasn't long before Minerva's phoenix turned up, pecking out the eyes of the Basilisk. Neville was casting some sort of spell, trying to help Hermione, and Harry tried to keep the snake distracted. Maybe if he lasted long enough, Neville could get Hermione out and get help?

...oOo...

The three men rushed into the main Chamber with James looking immediately around. The other two saw the snake and quickly averted their eyes. "Its okay, it's eyes… the kids were smart enough to blast its eyes out or something. Whatever the reason, it's blind!"

Remus and Sirius looked up, before removing the pesky glasses and dropping them.

"Roosters at the ready?"

James brought the sack down, grabbing a rooster out, with Sirius grabbing two and passing one to Remus who was watching the Basilisk.

"Finite Incatatum," Sirius said, the others following suit. The spell was cast on the bag, and Remus quickly used a spell to cause them all to crow.

...oOo...

"It's still too late," Tom said. "You see, she has but moments before I'm real and she's dead. You were too late to save her, Harry Potter."

Harry looked around, his gaze falling on the diary. The darkness of it itching at his skin.

"She had more time," Neville said, looking pale himself. "I've… I've…" he gasped for breath as the spell suffocated him for a moment as it took hold.

"It's the diary," Harry shouted. "We need to do something."

James rushed over to the Basilisk, grabbing a fang and breaking it out of the creature's mouth. "Stand back."

With that, he slammed the fang down, piercing the diary.

...oOo...

Hermione's tears streamed down her face as she lay in the hospital bed.

"It was with my things when I returned from the bookshop. I honestly don't remember picking it up. I've never seen a book that can talk, and thought that maybe it was more common than I realised - there is so much about this world I don't know. So I talked to Tom about things on my mind, things I was worrying about. About Ron being horrible and Draco calling me a mudblood and the girls in the dorm always ignoring me. Just that sort of thing, and it didn't occur to me why I was always tired, as though I hadn't slept. I thought I was sleepwalking; I kept waking up in the forest."

"When you were passing out, thinking you were sleeping, he was taking your life-force," James explained softly to the young girl. "That's why you were always tired and missing classes."

"I tried not to miss any," Hermione whispered. "I just didn't know what was happening. He asked if I wanted to meet and I said yes, and it was strange, it was like I fell into the diary but I hadn't, if that makes sense."

"It does," Remus assured her.

"And it wasn't until he was talking about Harry when I woke up in the Chamber, that I realised that there was something wrong," she sobbed, her hands coming up to her face. "I thought I was going to die, and when he told me what his other identity was… I thought he would get Harry too."

"You didn't die. Neville cast a spell to share his life-force with you," Sirius explained, looking at Neville proudly.

"I thought if I did, since the focus was on Harry, I could get Hermione out and then send for help," Neville said. "I wanted to help Harry, I really did, but I couldn't leave Hermione to die. I had to make sure she was safe."

"And you did an excellent job. Now we just need to find out where the diary came from."

"But who would have Voldemort's diary?" Harry asked.

Sirius patted his pocket where the diary now sat. He intended to study it and work out what it was. It felt dark, he could almost taste it, and he knew there had to be something in his family library that explained it.

"A Death Eater," Remus said. He frowned for a moment. "You say that it was mixed in with your purchases - that was the day we all met up to do the school shopping?"

Hermione nodded again. "It was in with my other books."

"The day Lucius Malfoy insulted you," Remus said. "But how… he picked up your books, didn't he?"

"He did," Hermione said. "Do you think he put the book in with my things?"

Sirius nodded his head. "I think that's entirely possible."

"I'm on it," James said. "I'll get Moody, Kingsley, and Frank. I'm sure we can find some sort of evidence."

Sirius passed the diary over, and Hermione shuddered at the sight.

"There was one other thing about the diary," Hermione added, and James stopped by the door.

"I didn't realise it at first, but when I wasn't near it, I was happy. When I was close, it was like it brought out the worst in me - all my fears and self-doubts. Though I knew Harry and Neville were my best friends, but when I was close to the diary for some reason I doubted how much I meant to them."

"It's because it's dark. I'm going to work out what exactly was in that diary," Sirius assured her.

Remus and Sirius left the room after James, happy that Hermione was fine. James was heading to the Aurors, Remus had students to reassure, and Sirius was going to visit with the Grangers to explain what had happened.

Leaving the trio alone.

"You shared your life force with me?" Hermione whispered, her wide eyes on Neville.

He shyly nodded, surprised when Hermione threw her arms around him.

"Still worried about how much we care about you?" Harry teased reaching over to hug her too. Her other arm wrapped around Harry.

"It was the diary. I never truly doubted you," she said. "Thank you both for saving me."

"Any time," Harry assured her. "You and Neville are my best friends. I'd never let you get hurt."

...oOo...

Lucius Malfoy sat in a tall backed chair in his home, feeling a bit like a king on a throne. He sipped his glass of wine as he thought about how much damage had happened at Hogwarts. He smirked to himself.

Draco had just sent word that a girl had been taken down into the Chamber. He knew who the girl was and his smirk intensified.

What he didn't expect was for James Potter to walk into the room, having managed to pass his house-elf, Dobby, somehow, with a warrant for his arrest.

He would be stupid to try and fight four Aurors. He would get out of this, he was certain.

And then he would punish that horrible little house-elf for letting the Aurors into his home and causing him such an inconvenience.

...oOo...

"You," Draco hissed, his finger in Hermione's face. "You're the reason my father is in Azkaban!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Funny," she replied. "I thought he was in Azkaban because he gave a child a dark book that tried to suck the life out of her and bring back Voldemort."

Draco flinched at the name.

"Any trouble here, Miss Granger?" Sirius asked, walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder, looking down at his cousin. Draco gulped. Though he was a Malfoy, his mother was still extremely proud of her Black roots. If he or his mother got blasted off the family tree and disowned by the head of the house…

"I think it would be a good time for you to apologise for the slur that unfortunately leaves your lips every time you look at Hermione," Sirius said, coldly, his grey eyes hard, as he recalled the girl crying in the hospital wing over it.

Draco hesitated but realised he had no choice. "I'm… sorry," he bit out.

Sirius clapped him painfully on the back, grinning at him. "Now run along, Draco. Go and play with your little friends and leave Hermione alone." The last three words were filled with venom, and Draco did as he was told.

* * *

 **5000 words**

 **Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter one was beta'd by Lynn_

 _Chapter two and three was beta'd by Firefly_

 _Thanks for all the help from Lynn, Firefly and Raybe on this story_

* * *

Time passed easily at Hogwarts after the Chamber of Secrets. Myrtle's bathroom had been rebuilt with many security measures added to stop students from finding the way into the Chamber, and the hidden tunnel in the forest was also warded.

Not that there was anything down there anymore, but better safe than sorry.

Hermione, Neville, and Harry had grown a lot closer through the year after the boys had saved her. Before, they would have let Ron's words slide, hoping he would shut up and go away. Now they were more vocal in their displeasure and didn't take any crap for how he treated Hermione, further building a rift between them.

Hermione didn't care. She stopped caring about what the girls were like, and she was filled with a new confidence. One that came with shrunken front teeth and being able to escape into her books again - something that made her feel back to herself, though she could be found casting detection charms on a book before reading it.

Even a possessed diary couldn't keep her away from reading.

Their fourth year arrived and with it, news of the fourth years being allowed to attend the Yule Ball. Rumours floated around - mostly because James had told Harry and Neville, and Sirius had told anyone who would listen, that they had considered bringing back the Triwizard Tournament. Minerva refused to agree to it, stating it was too dangerous, and the old laws on the tournament stated that all the Headteachers of the schools had to be in agreement.

Though the group was disappointed, they were happy to be considered mature students - ones that were now old enough to go to the dances.

...oOo...

"So, is there anyone you're thinking of asking?" Neville asked Harry, as they sat down to dinner a couple of weeks before the ball.

Harry glanced around the hall. "I would ask someone, but girls travel in scary groups. How do you even get them alone?"

Neville shrugged. "Is there one you're trying to get alone?"

"Well…" his gaze fell on Cho Chang.

Hermione followed it. "She's going already, with Cedric Diggory," she stated.

Harry sighed.

"I know Ginny Weasley is desperate for you to ask her," Neville said slyly.

Harry snorted and shook his head, words escaping him, as he looked around the hall once more, trying to pick someone to possibly ask… or maybe Hermione would ask someone for him?

"What about you?" he asked Neville. "Anyone you want to ask?"

Neville blushed, a clear sign that Harry had hit the nail on the head. "Come on, who is she?" Harry insisted.

Hermione leaned forward eagerly, wanting to hear who it was.

"It doesn't matter, she'll say no," he whispered.

"Who would say no to you?" Hermione asked. "You're the nicest guy I know. Well, apart from Harry of course. But a girl would be silly to say no to you."

He smiled shyly, and unobservant as Harry tended to be, he could clearly see who Neville wanted to ask.

And he was pretty sure Hermione would say yes.

"Neville, just ask her," he pushed, offering a warm smile. "It won't hurt, I promise."

Neville bit his lip before taking a deep breath. "Hermione, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked, his words almost a jumble as they fell from his lips.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled widely. She nodded her head, blushing as red as Neville had.

Harry turned back to his food. Now that Neville and Hermione were sorted, he had to think of someone to ask himself.

...oOo...

Harry wasn't paying much attention, worrying more about the Yule Ball, when he walked into the back of someone. It took him a moment to realise that she had been stationary, and he had knocked her over, before reaching out a hand to help her up.

"Thank you, Harry," came a dreamy voice.

"Uh… that's okay. Do I know you?"

"No," she replied softly, smiling widely at him, before turning around again, looking up.

He followed her gaze, noticing a pair of shoes, before she levitated them down. She picked up a rucksack, pushing the shoes in, before walking off.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, his curiosity peaked, as he followed her.

"Well, my house-mates took my things. I don't mind, really, I have tracking spells on everything this year so it makes them easier to find. I ran out of shoes, you see. Professor Snape wasn't pleased when I came to class in just my slippers. I thought it time I get some of my belongings."

"Like… like a treasure hunt?" Harry tried.

The girl turned and smiled at him again. "For me it is, but I don't think it's what they intended," she admitted. She followed her wand which was turning in her hand before stopping, Harry still behind her.

"My earrings," she murmured, looking around. Her gaze fell on a portrait, where she could see the earrings dangling down. "Not a good place, if it were me, I'd have used a sticking charm to put them on one of the stationary paintings," she said to herself, standing on tip-toes and reaching the earrings. Harry glanced down, realising that she was wearing her slippers.

"But this is bullying if they just take your stuff like this," he said. "Why do you let them?"

She turned to him, her smile still there, though the smile made him feel sad. "It's easier this way. They get their enjoyment, and they leave me alone for the most part. If I say anything to them, it'll just be worse."

"Well, I don't like it," Harry pushed.

"I can tell," she said. "The Nargles have multiplied immensely since you bumped into me."

Harry stared at her. "I'm Harry," he finally offered.

"I know," she said, her smile becoming happier once more. "I'm Luna."

...oOo...

Harry watched Luna from his table as he sat next to Neville. He wanted to make sure the strange girl was alright. He hated bullying, his father insisting that being a bully left people with massive regrets when they grew older.

To Harry, it sounded like he spoke from experience.

He watched some boys grab her bag and pull it towards them. She initially grabbed the handle and pulled it back, but the boys were sixth years. Harry felt anger flare up, and before he knew it, he was out of his seat.

"That's her bag," he said, standing between the boys and where Luna was sitting.

"It's ours now!" One of the boys laughed. "Run along little Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow, before pulling out his wand. "I won't tell you again," he said.

The boys just looked at each other in amusement, whilst Sirius watched from the head table with no intentions of interfering. Harry had jumped in to defend a girl, and Sirius wanted Harry to do so, before doing anything.

Harry just glared at them. With a flick of his wand, two bags quickly raised from further up the table, shooting straight up and disappearing into the rafters.

"Our bags!" one of the boys shouted, pulling out his own wand.

"Something the matter?" Sirius was at his side in seconds.

"Yeah, he put our bags somewhere up there."

"Only because they were going to do the same thing to Luna's bag," Harry replied, yanking the blonde's bag out of their grip. "The Ravenclaws all do it. I found her searching the castle for her stuff that the other students have hidden on her. It's about time some of them understood what it felt like. She shouldn't have to be bullied like that, should she?"

"I completely agree." Sirius said, before turning towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw for bullying, and a week's ban from the library for the whole house with the exception of Miss Lovegood. Well done, you've lost your lead and Slytherin is in first place." The look of disgust was clear on his face at that. "Now, for every time one of you picks on Miss Lovegood, takes her belongings or is cruel or mean to her, you'll lose house-points. We'll have you with Hagrid cleaning Hippogriff shit up, and you won't be allowed to go near the library or to Hogsmeade. Have I made myself clear?"

They all stared at him in shock. Sirius Black was usually one to let them off lightly, enjoying well thought out or clever pranks. He rarely took house-points.

"But we have assignments -" one of the boys began.

"Well, I guess you'll have to nicely ask Miss Lovegood to assist you in getting you your book, or one of the other houses," Sirius replied, smugly.

"Thank you, Professor Black," she said. Her gaze moved to Harry. "Thank you, Harry."

Sirius leaned down so his mouth was next to Harry's ear. "Now's your chance to ask her to the Yule Ball," he murmured. "She's quite impressed, don't you think?"

"Oh, Harry doesn't have to ask me if he doesn't want to," Luna said, taking her bag from Harry.

"I… yes, will you? I do want to… you're probably going with someone already, but if you're not going… than I would like..."

"If you're sure," Luna said, she tilted her head. "The wrackspurts are clearing," she murmured. "So that's a yes!"

Sirius returned to the Professor's table. "Young love," he said, grinning at Remus. "Do you remember when I asked you to the Yule Ball?"

"You didn't ask me," Remus replied, with a snort. "You just scared my date away, dragged me in on your arm, and told everyone that you were my boyfriend."

"And that worked out beautifully," Sirius agreed. He glanced over at where Harry had awkwardly sat next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table, looking nervously at her every few seconds. "He's still smoother than James was."

"Is he? He's been following her around the castle for a week now. I've been keeping an eye on him with the map. It was only a matter of time before he said something," Remus stated.

"That's the way to do it," Sirius confirmed.

"No, he's spent too much time listening to your stories, thinking it's okay to follow her around the castle without talking to her," Remus said, trying not to smile. "Poor boy doesn't know any better. I'll be having words with James about your terrible influence."

Sirius grinned widely. "I can recall a few times where I've been a terrible influence on you. Tonight for example."

"Tonight hasn't happened yet," Remus said.

"Oh, but it will," Sirius murmured.

The Ravenclaws were all whispering to each other about Harry Potter asking Luna Lovegood to the ball, and the whispers quickly spread across the hall and to the other tables.

"What? He's taking who?" came a screech. Seconds later, Ginny Weasley jumped up, grabbed her bag, and stormed from the hall.

...oOo...

Sirius found the law he was pushing to move much faster now that Lucius was in prison. A few of the Wizengamot members seemed happier to vote with Sirius, and he wondered what Lucius had over them to sway their vote.

Without Lucius' speeches on his out of date views, it was only a few weeks after the arrest that the law had changed.

Sirius couldn't wait. Once the school year was over, he was marrying Remus. He had already planned the whole thing. It'd be a nice surprise for Remus on the day; he wouldn't be expecting it at all!

...oOo...

"Why are no girls free?" Ron muttered to Seamus, looking around the hall.

"Not sure, mate," Seamus replied.

"Who have you asked?" Ron questioned him.

Seamus snuck a glance at Dean, who didn't look up from his plate. "Turns out me and Dean have decided to go stag," he smoothly replied. "Why don't you just go alone?"

"No, I can't go alone," he muttered. "Hey. Hermione's a girl, isn't she?"

He turned to Hermione. "Hermione, you're a girl, right? You can go to the ball with me."

Hermione offered him a look of pure loathing. "I don't think so. I already have a date."

"You do?" he let out a laugh. "Who would take you?"

"Me," Neville snapped. "I'm her date, and I'm honoured to get the opportunity to take her and not just because I suddenly realised she was a girl. I've always been aware that she's one."

...oOo...

Sirius looked through the book on dark-objects and sighed. He had struggled to find anything at all about what could have been inside the diary and had been searching for ages. So far, even the treasured books that his parents had valued so much inside the library had been of no help, with nothing explaining the feelings that Hermione described, or the actions the form had taken.

"Kreacher," Sirius roared, causing a house-elf to pop into the room. The house-elf looked at him with barely concealed disgust, though Sirius had already ordered Kreacher to poke himself in both eyes, hard, for every time he referred to either Walburga in his presence, or called Sirius a blood-traitor.

It was amusing watching Kreacher fight with himself over whether to do so, and take the punishment, or just not bother.

"Kreacher, I want you to scour the house - every single room, attic and basement included, every hidden spot in the house. I want every single book, diary, or stack of parchments in here. I want this done quickly, and I want you to drop the books here, in a nice tidy pile, after you've searched each room."

The house-elf sneered at him and nodded, before his gaze fell on the diary and his eyes widened.

"Dark," the house-elf whispered.

"What? This? It's not dark, we destroyed it," Sirius said, grabbing the diary and looking at the house-elf curiously. Having lived in Grimmauld Place since before Sirius himself was born, Sirius wondered how the elf could be bothered by the darkness of the diary.

"It's the same darkness as…" the elf trailed off, looking ready to beat himself unconscious.

"Kreacher, I order you to finish what you were to say," Sirius quickly said, knowing it was important. If Kreacher was comparing the darkness of the diary to something else, he must know something.

The house-elf tried, but the words caught in his throat.

"As your sole master," Sirius stated, standing up. "I order you to tell me what you know about the magic inside of this diary."

"I have seen something else with that darkness," Kreacher said.

"Where? Bring me the item," Sirius said.

Kreacher disappeared, bringing the item quickly. Sirius could taste the dark magic, which was much more potent than the lingering darkness from the diary. "And why do you have this?" Sirius asked.

Kreacher started his story.

...oOo...

Remus stared at the mirror in disgust. Sirius had just explained about the diary and the locket, informing Remus exactly what the items were and how they contained such darkness. Remus shivered. "Horcruxes? If you're… if you're sure that's what these are, I'll go into the restricted section and see what I can find," he said.

"I'll do a quick check on the library," Sirius replied. He put the mirror away and examined the locket, before breaking down in tears as he recalled the house-elf's words on his brother's demise.

...oOo...

"There's a spell. It's pretty dark… it can suck all the pieces of Voldemort's soul back together," Sirius said, showing the old book to Neville and Hermione. "I just need an assistant in case anything goes wrong."

"Not that I'm complaining, I'm happy to help," Neville said, glancing at the book, with Hermione at his side. "But why us? I would have thought you'd have called Remus!"

"The book is made out of Werewolf skin. The pages also. He would be able to feel… no, he's not to set eyes on this monstrosity. If it didn't have the information we needed, I would have destroyed this book just because of what it's made of."

He walked around the desk, his eyes on the parchment, before murmuring something. The pair saw black lines appear, and Sirius' eyes moved across it before he looked up once more.

"Now, from my understanding, if we do this, Voldemort will only have one horcrux, therefore one way to get a body back. I have the fang from the chamber. What we need to do is do the spell, making this the only horcrux. It'll be more powerful then. I suggest that Hermione stay back as she'll be the most affected. I believe I'll be the least, I grew up around dark magic and was forced to practice it at a younger age. Once the horcrux is ready, we destroy it with the fang."

His gaze shifted down to the parchment once more. "It's tricky, but I've heard great things about Hermione's potion making skills. I'll need her help making the potion to douse the horcrux we have in, and Neville to perform the ritual."

He glanced back down at the parchment, before frowning. "Barty Crouch Junior? But he's… he's dead, isn't he? He was arrested for…" he trailed off, his eyes wide. "Shit, he's after Harry. You two, get this stuff to Minerva. Get her to do this. Tell her that there are dead Death Eaters in the castle after Harry. Quickly."

With that, he ran from the room.

...oOo...

He was halfway through the castle before he saw on the map as the Death Eater approached Harry. It was only a moment before Harry disappeared. Sirius hesitated on what to do, before pulling out the mirror and calling for Remus as he ran towards the figure on the map.

"Sirius, I'm in a class -"

"Harry - Barty Crouch Junior took him," Sirius snapped. "I'm almost at the entrance hall now. I'm going to stop him and bring him to the dungeons though how he got in without people wondering…"

He trailed off as he turned the corner, his eyes falling on Alastor Moody, where the map showed Barty Crouch to be.

The man's back was to him, so Sirius pulled out his wand. A quick stunner to the polyjuiced man and a binding spell, and he was levitated down to the dungeon.

...oOo...

"Remus, I thought you were in class."

Remus nodded. "When you called, I had to come and help Harry," he explained. "Now… are you sure that's him?"

Sirius passed over the map before levitating the man towards the Potions classroom. He walked in, noticing a class in session.

"Alright, clear out," Sirius shouted at the students. They sat frozen in fear of the Potions Professor who was glaring daggers at Sirius.

"Professor, should we go?" a student felt brave enough to ask.

Snape didn't take his eyes off Sirius. "You're in the middle of class. Obviously you will be required to stay until the end."

"Severus," Remus began, his tone low enough so the students couldn't hear. "This is Barty Crouch Junior. He's just… we don't know, only that he met with Harry and Harry disappeared. We need your help."

"What has the boy done now?" Severus asked. "It seems like he's got himself into more trouble. As usual. Just like his father."

"And a lot like his mother," Sirius snapped. "What vibrant green eyes he has, and his sense of compassion, standing up for those who need it. I think he's more like Lily than James, and if you'll see Lily's son hurt because of your feud with me and James - that you'd let Lily's only son - the child she died for, die -"

"Class is over. I expect a four-foot essay on this potion. If you copy straight from a text-book, I will give you a Troll grade."

The students gathered their stuff quickly before all but running from the class.

...oOo...

Snape withdrew the Veritaserum from the cupboard as Remus revived the man. In the few moments between when the students had left and Snape had gotten the potion, the Polyjuice had worn off, leaving the Barty Crouch that the three Wizards remembered from school.

"Sirius, let James know to come here immediately."

Snape narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. His fingers moved to the lid, ready to open it, before he hissed in pain, his hand resting over his arm.

"The mark?" Remus asked. "That's it! He's calling you - you could take us."

"Why on earth would I do that?" Snape sneered. "So I could be outed as a spy and killed?"

"No, so you could finally redeem yourself for telling Voldemort about the prophecy that killed Lily, and so you can finally repay your life-debt to James Potter. You spoke of redemption when Minerva took you into the castle, we were all angry… but here's your chance to save Lily's child."

...oOo...

 _Harry walked back inside with Luna. She had brought him out to show him the Thestrals, and he had seen the meat just disappear from thin air._

 _It fascinated him, just as her views on pretty much everything. She was sweet and laid back. She didn't bat an eyelid at his name. His father warned him that a lot of witches would be fascinated that he was a Potter, their eyes only on their fortune._

 _Luna wasn't like that._

 _She had headed towards the kitchens for something to eat, but Harry had decided to go and find the toilet, planning to follow her in. He was shocked to see Alastor Moody in the entrance._

 _"Auror Moody," he began. "What are you doing here? Didn't you retire a few months ago - well, that's what my father said!"_

 _"The Headmistress called for me personally," Alastor replied. "I was at the Ministry talking to your dad when I got the letter. He asked me if I could give you something."_

 _Harry accepted the wrapped present, his eyes widening. He knew the shape of a broom when he saw one. "He finally got me it," Harry gasped, ripping the paper from the broom eagerly._

 _As his hand touched the handle, he disappeared._

...oOo...

When James, Sirius, and Remus arrived under their disillusionment charms, the first thing they noticed was Harry tied to a headstone, struggling.

The second thing they noticed was that the man who had once been Tom Riddle was noseless. In any other situation, Sirius and James would have laughed.

But they kept it in, knowing that this depended on their silence.

They moved softly, having already cast silencing charms on their feet to keep the noise away, and backed out of the circle.

"Harry, we're here," James whispered, slapping a hand over Harry's mouth. "You can't react to my voice, just trust that we'll get you out of here."

He removed his hand and waited for the distraction, so he could free Harry without them noticing.

Suddenly the area was pitch black, causing James to grin. They had used that simple charm many times back at Hogwarts. In the confusion, James managed to get Harry free, casting a silencing spell on his son's feet and a disillusionment on Harry.

He pulled Harry halfway down the graveyard and pushed him behind a gravestone, telling him to stay put no matter what.

Harry heard a loud bang. He slipped from behind the gravestone, crouching behind a closer one, trying to get a better look.

Half of the Death Eaters were unconscious from the blast from what he could see. Harry grinned, realising that Sirius and Remus were there, somewhere. It made him feel safer for his father who had run back into the fight.

Hexes began flying in all directions, and Harry ducked down as one flew at him. When he looked up again, everyone was in plain sight.

Harry could see one Death Eater blend into the shadows and could see Sirius and Remus each duelling a hooded and masked Death Eater. His father was duelling an amused looking snake-man.

Remus seemed to be having an easy time of it, as he grabbed his Death Eater, twisting the man's arm until a sickening crack was heard. "Peter, my old friend," he growled. "So good to see you again."

Sirius was having the time of his life, hexes of all colours shooting from his wand, all on target. His opponent seemed to be tiring quickly, trying to keep up.

As for James, it was clear he was outmatched. Harry watched in horror as James' wand flew into Voldemort's hand and the words began like a hiss.

"Avada -"

"Hey, Snake Face," Harry roared. "What was it like having a squib for a mother and a muggle for a father? Considering you go on about blood-purity, you must hate how dirty your blood feels inside you." He could see Remus and Sirius finishing off their opponents.

The words died from Voldemort's lips as he spun around in anger. The unforgivable hit Harry before he could even blink

...oOo...

Harry awoke, his vision blurry and his head throbbing.

"What happened?"

"How are you alive?" James replied, tears running down his face.

"I dunno? Why? Shouldn't I be?"

James merely shook his head in shock. "He hit you with the killing curse, Harry."

"I think I know," Sirius said, causing Harry to look around to where Sirius and Remus were kneeling on the ground next to him. "I came across it in the library. Sacrificial spells. I doubt Lily knew what she was doing was that, but it's an ancient thing really. If she gave her life to save Harry - offering her life if Voldemort spared her son, she created a… protection over him. If he had tried to kill Harry that night, he would have died but with the horcruxes, he would have returned."

"So, mum saved me?" Harry asked. "Wait, return?"

Sirius grinned and shook his head. "Horcruxes are dealt with. If he was at his full power, your father wouldn't have lasted that long against him. He must have felt the loss of them and it somehow weakened him."

Harry looked at the body.

"What now?"

"We all go to the Ministry with the Death Eaters. Sirius and Remus can stay and report what happened, and Harry and I can go to St. Mungo's to get the scar on his forehead checked out."

James' eyes swept over the bound Death Eaters. "It's finally over," he whispered. He reached over and plucked a hair from Sirius' head, which Sirius glared at him for, and transfigured it into a very long rope. He quickly turned the rope into a portkey, tying it around each Death Eater's arm tightly, before dragging Voldemort over and tying it to him. The four grabbed a bit of rope.

"Wait, there was a Death Eater lurking in the shadows," Harry said, looking around.

The others looked at each other, knowing it was Snape. "Don't worry, Harry. That's all taken care of," James said. He took a deep breath and activated the portkey.

...oOo...

"Harry, it's all over the papers. Did you really destroy Voldemort?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide. "You have a scar. Did… did he really kill you?"

"He hit me with the killing curse," Harry confirmed, taking the seat next to Hermione.

"And you're still alive?" Neville gasped.

"Dad told me to give the interview, otherwise some reporter called Skeeter or something would make up lies," Harry explained, looking across the table to Neville. "Turns out that Voldemort was after me when I was a baby, due to a prophecy. My mum unknowingly cast a protection spell on me by offering her life for mine. It also turns out that protection spells don't have an expiration date. Voldemort shot the killing curse at me, it knocked me out, rebounded and killed him. Because you both got rid of the horcruxes, he had no soul left and died. There was a body this time."

"I'm so glad you're alright," Hermione said, throwing her arms around him.

"Me too," Luna said, and Harry grinned, quickly moving up so there was space for her to sit down. "I've gotten used to having you around, even if you do attract swarms of nargles. I can live with the nargles."

"Me too," Harry replied, bravely slipping his arm around her waist.

"They are calling you the boy-who-lived," Luna mentioned.

"I suppose that's correct," Harry replied. "I did live."

"Did you really call him a snake face?" Neville grinned.

"Actually, I called him a snake-face and taunted him about his Squib mother and muggle father because I knew that those would be things he was deeply ashamed about, since everything we know about him tells us that he believes in blood purity. It was all I could do, he was about to kill my dad. I wasn't going to lose another parent."

"Even though it could have meant your death?" Hermione asked.

"What would you have done if it was your parent?" Harry asked.

"Anything to keep them safe," Hermione promptly replied.

"So, back to normalcy," Harry muttered. "Luna, I hear there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Do you want to go… and not as friends, because I think you don't realise that I keep trying to ask you on dates."

"I would like to go on a date," Luna admitted.

"Hermione… I… I would -"

"Neville, would you like to go on a date to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly at the idea of actually asking a boy out.

Neville breathed in relief. "Of course I would," he said.

Harry smiled at his friends and watched as Neville's arm wrapped shyly around Hermione, before turning to the Professor's table.

Sirius and Remus smiled over at him, and he used his free hand to pat his pocket. He couldn't wait to get back to his dorm so he could call his dad and tell him about his upcoming date with Luna.

He couldn't wait. James had promised to share the top-secret Potter dating tips with him.

It'd be the last Hogsmeade weekend before the holidays, and maybe they could all meet up during the holidays.

* * *

 **5000 words**

 **Review Please**


End file.
